


The Dead Boy Next Door

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Community: smpc, Gay Sex, Ghost Powers, Ghost Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: When people die with their soul in balance it’s not the end. They are given a hundred years on Earth as ghosts to better their chances of going to Heaven.For his first ten years as a ghost, Jensen never felt the need to hurry on up to Heaven and only uses the powers all ghosts initially start off with to protect his family’s property and to entertain himself.But when he meets the new ghost boy next door, Jensen starts to think that Heaven might not be such a bore if he had Jared with him up there.





	The Dead Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to my loyal and loving Betas Cynthia, Judi and Patty.  
> They keep me in check and keep me sane. <3

Jensen watched as Briarwood Lane’s biggest busybodies went power-walking by the front of his home, which was also called Briarwood. In fact, the street was named after this family home, the oldest home on the block.

He followed them along the tall, black wrought-iron fence at the front of his property as the women’s mouths worked faster than their legs ever did. Even if he despised their gossiping, he fully admitted that they were still the best source of news regarding anything to do with the quiet, yet affluent neighborhood.

When they paused at the park bench under the large oak tree near the northwest corner of Jensen’s property he sat on the ground on his side of the fence and listened in as the two women continued to chatter while drinking from their water bottles and dabbing at the sweat on their faces.

The main topic today seemed to be about the family that had moved into the house next door to Jensen’s large property about two years ago. Except for the two women jabbering away just ten feet away from him, Jensen never really paid much attention to the living. Of course he'd noticed when the family had moved in and began fixing up the house, but they never infringed on his property and so he never really had a reason to pay much attention to them. The only other times Jensen noticed humans is when members of his extended family came over to do some basic maintenance or when vandals and thieves tried to damage or rob the place. When Jensen noticed these individuals, it was usually to their detriment.

He didn’t kill or permanently maim them of course, but he always made sure to give them a proper scare so that any thoughts of returning flew right out of their heads.

Today’s hot gossip seemed to be a sad one. The second child, a son, of the Padaleckis ( _what a mouthful!_ ) had passed away from leukemia. The cancer had been very aggressive and had spread fast. He’d only lived another two months after being diagnosed, and he’d just recently turned eighteen, the same age Jensen had been when he’d passed on ten years ago from a bad fall off of a ladder at the back of his large home.

Jensen found the idea of another young life ending so soon to be particularly sad because of his own situation. As the women regained their feet and began moving on, a voice could be heard coming from the other side of Jensen’s property. _Someone was shouting his name!_

_What in the hell…?!_ he thought, as he began moving through the overgrown front yard and toward the voice, drifting through trees and wild shrubbery to save time.

He knew the voice was coming from another ghost - ghost voices had a different sound quality - but it was still a voice he’d never heard before.

Jensen knew every ghost within tether distance of his domain; Christian, who haunted the convenience store behind Briarwood House. Sandy who lived directly across the street from Jensen, and Chad, the annoying adrenaline junkie, who lived right next door to Sandy. The other houses within his range didn’t have a ghost.

But all three of his friends had met other ghosts on other streets that are within their tether range. Sandy's contact on the other side of her house actually wasn't a ghost. Her neighbor was a Vodou priestess behind her house who could see and converse with ghosts because of nearly dying in her teens from a spell that had backfired on her. Chad had an old man and a little girl that had died in a car accident on the side street near his house and when was feeling generous he'd let them hang out in his house when they got tired of haunting the area where they’d died. 

Christian, or Chris as he preferred to be called, lived right by a busy intersection so he had a plethora of other ghosts to converse with. Only problem was, Chris was antisocial to all except for Jensen and spent most of his day kicking out any ghosts who tried to enter the convenience store which he considered his domain.

Just as Jensen rounded the corner of his still beautiful Victorian style home, something he only registered as tall and big crashed into him and sent him flying backwards, landing on his back in the middle of his mother’s overgrown rose bushes, a warm weight landing on top of him.

He didn’t get the breath knocked out of him, because ghosts don’t breathe of course, but the feel of a larger body molding to his was still startling enough to leave Jensen speechless.

Creamy skin just losing the tinge of a golden tan, tip-tilted kaleidoscope eyes, an adorable mole on one cheek, soft-looking pink lips, and dimples! _Good lord, those dimples!_

Hazel green eyes with tints of blue shone down at Jensen even as the dimples deepened when the man on top of him smiled harder.

“Holy shit! You’re even more beautiful up close and in color!” said the stranger in a deep, rich voice.

“Eh-excuse me?” Jensen finally found his voice. Something about the guy was off and it wasn’t just that he was newly deceased or over-enthusiastic about meeting Jensen.

“Oh, sorry! I’m Jared… Jared Padalecki. I’m your neighbor. You’re Jensen Ackles! The Briarwood Ghost!” the boy gushed, looking down at Jensen while propped up on his elbows, lower body pressing him down into the foliage in a disturbing, yet pleasing way.

“The street was named after your family’s home.” the strange boy continued, as if reading out items on a list. “Even if the remaining Ackles’ no longer live here, it’s a landmark and is being considered for induction into the local Historic Preservation Society. The fact that you’ve been haunting it for the past ten years just makes it and this street even more special!”

“Um ok, wow. Historic Preservation is considering _my_ house?”

“Yep, my parents and some of the other neighbors even volunteered to help bring it up to code to make sure of it.”

“But why? And will you get off of me, please?”

Jared pouted for a second, then grinned and scrambled back up to his feet and held a hand out to Jensen, pulling him up when Jensen took hold of his hand.

“We all love the Ackles House. It’s beautiful, even a bit overgrown, they’re amazing! No one can figure out why it keeps growing so well but I bet it’s because of you. Besides, everyone on this street loves the notoriety we get from others when we say we live on _Briarwood Lane_! Can I see your house? Please please please!? I’ve been _dying_ to get a peek. Ha! _Dying_ , get it?!”

Jensen stood there in shock as Jared rushed off for the front of the house. Being a new ghost, Jensen wasn’t surprised that Jared didn’t just drift through the nearby wall to already be in the house. He remembered his first week of being a ghost as well, and his many missteps as he learned his powers. If Sandy hadn’t finally taken pity on him and tethered over to his front gate to talk to him, it probably would’ve taken Jensen longer to get the hang of things.

He’d first met Chad that day too when he tethered over to gripe at Sandy for ruining the entertaining show Jensen made as he stumbled through one bumbling mistake after another.

It was that very day when Sandy and Chad had taught him about tethering and its limits, and ---.

Jensen’s head snapped up and turned in the direction Jared had gone. “He doesn’t have a tether.” he said to himself, finally pinpointing what had been strange about Jared.

Running after Jared, Jensen found him at the large double doors on the deep front porch. Or, to be precise, halfway through the doors. The right side of his body phased into the door. Through the fan-shaped glass inserts in the doors he could see Jared’s right hand waving about.

Jared looked up at Jensen with sad, puppy eyes. “Help! I’m stuck! What gives, man? I’ve seen you going through countless objects! I thought being a ghost meant I could do the same?”

Jensen bent over laughing. 

“Dude... it’s not funny!” Jared huffed, but the corners of his wide mouth twitched as he fought back his own mirth for a mere five seconds before breaking. His laugh, loud and infectious, setting Jensen off on another round of snorts and giggles.

“Oh man, you’ve got the best laugh.” Jared chortled. “Please tell me you’re gay.”

Jensen’s laugh chopped off, startled by the sudden change of subject.

“What? Why?”

“Because I wanna know if I’m gonna get punched when I do this.” 

Hooking a large hand behind Jensen’s neck, Jared hauled him in and crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. The groans that tore from both of them would’ve made any porn star proud.

The kiss was messy, clumsy, and oh-so-hot! Jensen thought he had stopped yearning to feel or taste things years ago, but just the taste of Jared and the feel of his large hand running down his back to cup his ass had Jensen’s senses whirling and craving more.

His own hands had flown up to press against Jared’s chest, then bunched the tee the younger boy wore in both fists as he tried to pull Jared closer. When Jensen stepped closer, wanting to mold his tingling body to Jared’s, he bumped into the door instead and pulled back to stare confusedly at it for a second.

“Your spirit hasn’t yet shed the idea of having a solid corporeal form. You need to concentrate to get through certain solid objects and keep in mind that you’re a step outside of reality now.” Jensen advised him, his voice rough with need. “Then sometimes you’ll pass through objects without meaning to. You’ll soon learn to keep solid for some things and diffusing for others on a subconscious level without having to think about it first.”

Jared frowned as he concentrated on the door, then grinned as his body began sliding through the door effortlessly.

“Good, now get out here and finish what you started.”

“No, you get in here!” Jared grinned mischievously as he pulled out of Jensen’s hold and phased completely through the door and disappearing from view. Jensen paused only a second in surprise before plunging through the door after him.

He came through the door just in time to see Jared running for the grand staircase, still giggling as he was pulling his white tee up his body, then off over his head.

“Wait, Jared… stop! Where is your tether? Why aren’t you blinking out?”

Pausing at the first landing, Jared turned to stare confusedly down at Jensen. Wide shoulders, toned chest and arms on full display. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Blinking? Tether… you mean, like a leash?”

“Yes… no. I mean. Every ghost has a set range that they can easily traverse surrounding the place of their death, it’s like their home base. When they leave their base, a thread of their essence begins to spool out from their bodies connecting the ghost to their home so that they can function outside of their range. If the ghost pushes too far the link snaps and the ghost is instantly zapped back to the exact place where they died and is out cold for nearly a day as their essence recovers. When you start pushing your limit your ghostly body starts to blink in and out.”

“Wow, really? That sounds really restricting. I thought when I died I’d be free to go and do whatever I wanted. No more worrying about meds, doctor’s visits, and watching people cry over me. Can we see these tethers, ‘cos I don’t see anything connected to me. How far can you go before you get blinked?”

“Usually only twenty feet, twenty-five if you’re real careful.”

“Dude, I died in my bed at home. Your property is huge and I am definitely more than twenty feet from my bedroom!”

“That’s what’s worrying me.”

“Well, I feel fine! And I’m definitely not blinking. Maybe you got the tether rules wrong.”

“No, every ghost I know is tethered. Even those outside of this street that I’ve only heard of from my ghost neighbors.”

Jared’s eyes bugged. “You mean there are more like us on our street?! Dude! I gotta meet them!”

“I’m sure you will, eventually.”

“Okay, but not ‘til after I get to fuck you. ‘Cos I feel like I’ve waited forever. It was _so_ weird, but when we first moved here two years ago and heard the stories about you and your house, something just clicked inside of me and I got obsessed with learning all I could about you! Oh god, now I sound like some kind of creeper, don’t I?” Jared paused, twisting his shirt nervously in his hands. 

When Jensen just kept staring at him, Jared squared his shoulders and went on. “You know, your picture in the old newspapers I found at the library didn’t do you justice at all. But when my family brought me home from the hospital two weeks ago I saw you that first night! You were walking through your garden and I knew then there was more after death and I wasn’t so scared anymore.” Jared paused again, taking a breath, then his eyes widened as if just realizing something vital. 

“Wait, can ghosts even _have_ sex? Oh my God, _please_ tell me we can! I don’t wanna spend eternity with blue balls cos’ of your fine ass! I mean, can fate be that cruel?! Giving me the hottest guy in the world as my ghost neighbor, who is _also_ gay, and we can’t even have sex?!”

Jensen blinked himself to Jared, appearing at his side, laughing openly. Jared jumped, then huffed with exasperated affection. “Quit laughing at me! For a newbie these are valid concerns!”

“Yes, Jared. We are able to have sex. We’re able to do so many things we did when alive without a lot of the hassles that came with it, and so much more.”

“Really? Like that teleporting thing you just did? That was cool, by the way. Will I be able to do that?”

“Yes, with practice, you will.” Jensen said, taking both of Jared’s hands into his. “You’ll be able to walk through almost anything, except for other ghosts. You’ll be able to teleport, or ‘blip’ as we call it. You can make yourself solid as if you had a real body so that you can manipulate objects or you can make yourself so light you can float.”

As he talked, Jensen led Jared up the rest of the stairs and down the wide hall to his bedroom. When Jensen was alive he would’ve thought twice about bringing home a strange guy. Not only because his parents wouldn’t have approved but because he’d had a mostly cautious nature his entire life. Having to hide who he really was since he was twelve had made him so.

But when he’d died ten years ago, while trying to sneak back into his house after going out to hook up with a random guy whose name he couldn’t even remember, Jensen had learned to relax quite a bit. Discovering that there wasn’t much that could hurt you anymore can do that for most people.

The moment he stepped into his room he let go of Jared and stepped back until he was standing in the middle of the large, dusty yet elegant room, Jared looking around in wonder at the large four-poster bed, dark wooden floors, and faded yet still beautifully patterned wallpaper. 

“This was your room.” he said in wonder, spying the shelves of various mementos, sports trophies, boy scout merit badges and a framed high school diploma. When he closed the door behind him, he grinned when he saw the large _Pearl Jam_ poster pinned to the back of it.

“The more I learn about you, the more I like.”

When he turned to look back at Jensen, he gasped in shock and pleasure.

Jensen was completely naked and lying on his side on the bed, head propped up by one hand.

“H-how did you do that? Get undressed so fast?”

“It’s another nifty ghost trick. We can dress or undress ourselves at any time and in whatever we want to wear with the power of our minds. Try it.”

Jared gave that adorable intense look again. The one Jensen now knew to be his ‘hard thinking’ face. In the next second an outfit materialized on Jared and Jensen fell back on the bed laughing.

Jared looked at the floor length mahogany-framed, free standing mirror in the corner closest to him and squeaked in alarm. “What the fuck?!”

Jensen rolled onto his stomach, still chuckling. “Were you thinking of a clown costume, Mr. Giggles?”

“I was thinking ‘ _anything_ but a clown costume’!” Jared whined. In the next instant he was standing completely naked.

“ _Much_ better. Your powers are strong, but erratic right now until you learn to control them. Be prepared for more embarrassing things to happen as you learn them. We’ve all gone through it.”

“Oh? What did you accidentally dress yourself in?”

“That’s not important. This is about you. Sandy and Chad taught me and now I’m teaching you.”

“Who are Sandy and Chad?”

“The other ghosts on our street. Sandy died back in the-” 

“Hold up, I’m still boggling at the thought of there being more ghosts in Briarwood! Dude, what kind of neighborhood do we live in to have so many dead people hanging around?!”

“An old one. People die and most of the time it’s fast and accidental, like me and Chad. He broke his neck trying to backflip off the roof of his house.”

Jared flinched.

“Sandy had a defective heart that was never diagnosed and Chris was shot by a 14-year-old with an itchy trigger finger who was trying to rob the convenience store behind my property. You never quite know when you’re gonna bite it.”

“Except me.” Jared said, quietly.

Jensen’s easy smile faded and a soft sorrow drifted through his entire being. “Cancer… right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not just that. For as long as I can remember, I’ve always known I wouldn’t live to be an old man. I just didn’t think I’d bite it this young.” Jared said, matter-of-factly, immediately followed by a wistful smile. “My parents started me in therapy when I was around eight. They said it’s when I suddenly became fascinated with death. My mom said I woke up crying one morning after a bad dream and just started asking all these disturbing questions. It upset my mom a lot so I eventually stopped asking, but death never stopped fascinating me.”

Jensen just watched him, nodding gently, confused but still willing to listen.

“It’s not like I had a death wish or anything. I didn’t go around doing crazy stuff and risking my life. I’ve just never been afraid of dying. I did wonder about what would happen to me after I died, but dying itself never scared me. When the doctors diagnosed me and everyone in my family fell apart, I was the only one that accepted it on the spot. I don’t know how to explain it, I just knew.”

As he was talking, Jared had slowly walked over to the bed then sat down on it. One leg cocked up onto the bed as he turned to face Jensen, hands hanging between his legs, partly shielding his crotch.

“God, listen to me! I’m _such_ a buzzkill, aren’t I?”

“No, no… you’re not. C’mere.” Jensen murmured reassuringly.

Placing one hand on Jared’s elbow, Jensen began moving further up the bed, encouraging Jared to follow. They ended up lying in the middle of the bed with Jensen propped up against the pillows and Jared pressed up against his side. Jensen cradled him with his arms as Jared nuzzled his cheek against Jensen’s firm, smooth chest.

“I know we just met, but the moment I saw you I felt a draw to you too. When I was alive I never thought there’d be an afterlife like what we have here. Didn’t believe in ghosts or anything beyond what I could see and touch. Now I wonder about what else is out there that I used to think was impossible.”

“Like?”

“Like destiny… and love at first sight.” Jensen murmured, as he used the tips of his fingers to tilt Jared’s head back so he could look down at him. As soon as their eyes met, Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Jared’s.

Jared returned the kiss instantly, soft groans coming from both of them as their mouths opened at the same time and the kiss deepened.

Jared turned to sling one long leg across Jensen’s body, his achingly hard cock rubbing deliciously against Jensen’s hip. All questions about how and why things worked the way they did flew out of his mind. All Jared could think of was Jensen.

Kissing Jared was like a drug that went straight to Jensen’s head. The taste, the feel, hell, even the smell of Jared was driving Jensen mad with a lust he’d never felt in his life or his afterlife.

He and Chris had messed around for a while, but both eventually agreed that though it had been good, the desire and passion just wasn’t there for either of them and they had settled into a friendship that Jensen cherished.

Even Sandy had tried by landing a kiss on him one day when he was distracted. Instead of pushing her away, he’d let it happen. She was the one to pull away with a disappointed sigh, declaring that even if she found him smoking hot, for her, kissing him felt like she was kissing her brother.

Now, with Jared… Jensen felt like he would explode if he couldn’t get inside of the young man as soon as possible.

His eyes rolled up and his eyelashes fluttered when Jared found the sensitive area behind his ear and began nipping and sucking at his ear lobe. His hips bucked up into Jared, his cock aching for friction, and there, he found it in the groove where Jared’s leg met his hip. Jensen slid his thick, already dripping length in that slot, moaning at the heavenly feeling.

Jared groaned deep in his throat as he aided Jensen by rolling his body in a sensuous wave. A keening wail broke from him when Jensen ran a large hand down Jared’s back, over the curve of his ass, then dipping a long, strong finger between the cheeks to rub maddeningly at his tightly furled hole.

Jensen shuddered as the soft muscle his fingers were exploring spasmed and fluttered.

“I wanna taste you.” he growled into Jared’s ear, making the younger boy groan, as the flush on his face darkened and spread down to his chest.

Jared didn’t know how he could feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, when technically, he didn’t have a heart, or a chest for it to beat out of. But that’s what he felt as Jensen manhandled him up and then about until Jared ended up on his back on the bed, body bent nearly in half as his knees were pushed up toward his head so that Jensen could see him.

_All_ of him.

Even if Jared wasn’t a virgin, the two partners he’d had in the past had never done this to him. One of them had even looked at Jared like he was crazy when Jared offered to do it to him.

“A-are you sure? You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” he said, voice raspy and deep with lust and a small bit of anxiety.

“Have to? Sweetheart, I’m literally _dying_ to!”

Jared’s derisive snort at Jensen’s bad joke ended on a loud gasp when, with no warning, Jensen parted the supple flesh of his ass and leaned in to run a hot, wet tongue along the crease and over his quivering hole. Starting from the back and moving forward until he was licking and nibbling at Jared’s balls, sucking each one into his mouth, one at a time. His tongue working them, relishing their fullness and the helpless moans and sighs from the younger man.

He pulled off of Jared’s balls with a wet pop, then nuzzled the sensitive sac with his nose and mouth, inhaling and savoring Jared’s dark, musky scent.

“Are you a virgin, Jared?”

“N-no.”

“But you’ve never had this done to you before, right? Never been eaten out?”

Jared just shook his head even as his hips rolled, silently begging Jensen to continue.

“Amateurs.” Jensen grumbled as he traced the tip of his tongue back down to Jared’s opening. He paused, then looked up along the beautiful length of Jared’s body until his vibrant green eyes locked with Jared’s, the beautiful blend of colors in his exotically tip-tilted eyes nearly swallowed by lust-blown pupils.

Jensen smirked up at him with glistening red and swollen lips. “Hang on, darlin’. I’m about to make you forget those losers you were with before me.”

“Cocky sonuvabitch.” Jared groaned. “I hope you have lube in this ghost world of ours, ‘cos I heard that using only spit can really hurt and I’m saying this right now… I am _not_ into pain.”

Jensen grinned devilishly, as he ran one finger lightly over Jared’s hole; the younger man’s strong thighs trembling in anticipation.

“There’s some vital things you need to know about being a ghost other than our tethers, first. Things every new ghost should know right off.”

“Seriously?! Can’t we do the ghost lessons later and not while you’re fingering my asshole?”

“No, you need to hear this now, in a moment that you’ll probably never forget and that will help to make sure it sinks in and that you’ll always remember.”

“o-KAY! Fine… what is so damn important that you have to tell me _now_?!”

Jensen let Jared’s body relax back onto the bed. Strong hands coming to rest on Jared’s hips, thumbs stroking along the grooves where Jared’s legs met his body. 

“One… salt repels us. We poof out if it’s thrown at us and we can’t cross over salt.” As he talked, Jensen licked his fingertips, then pushed that hand between them to find Jared’s opening again. He then began idly tracing the soft, pink puckered flesh of Jared’s hole, keeping the younger man on edge.

“Wh-what happens if we p-poof?” Jared gritted out, trying to think past the mind-blowing erotic feel of Jensen’s teasing touch.

“Nothing bad. You can just reform your body again. It’s mostly an annoyance, especially if it keeps you from where you wanna go.” Jensen answered just as he slipped the tip of one finger into Jared. The younger man moaned softly at the feeling that was both too much and not enough. 

“The second most important thing is iron. Especially pure iron. It can drain you if you stay near it too long. When it touches us, we don’t automatically poof, we burn. We can always poof out before it makes contact but only if we know it’s coming. Wherever iron touches it marks us for the rest of our afterlife. No matter how many times we reform our bodies it will always be there.”

“Ok, ok… salt is annoying, iron is bad. I get it. Can we focus on what we’re doing here now?” Jared huffed exasperatedly.

Jensen suddenly pushed himself up along Jared’s body, forcing the younger man to spread his legs wider as Jensen’s free hand slipped behind Jared’s neck and up into his hair until he had a hank of the soft tresses clenched in his fist. His other hand still pressed between Jared’s legs, fingers barely tickling his rim.

Jared started at the sudden rough treatment, wide eyes staring up at Jensen in shock even as his dick twitched. Jensen’s rough handling setting off a flutter deep in Jared’s gut.

“This is important, Jay!” Jensen growled. Despite his sudden, and mildly alarming intensity, Jensen using a nickname for him set Jared’s heart to beating even faster than it already was.

“We aren’t untouchable. Just as we have our ways to deal with the living. they have theirs for us. We _can_ be hurt, but worst of all, we can be banished. They have an advantage to where they aren’t tethered to a place or a thing, so they can run. _We_ can’t! Do you understand me?”

“You said ‘banished’, what do you mean by banished?”

“Cleansed, purged, exorcised… it’s basically like an eviction. There are some bad ghosts out there, Jay. They thrive on pain and fear. I’m sure you’ve seen your share of ghost movies and heard some stories.”

Jared nods, eyes wide.

Jensen continues, glad that Jared now seemed to be taking him seriously. The hand clenching his hair relaxed while his other hand moved up to rest lightly on Jared’s hip, his fingers once again tracing the line where leg joins body.

“There are rituals that can force a ghost to leave this, um, I don’t know what to call it… this plane of existence? When they go, they go to wherever the balance on their soul pulls them. Some go down, some up, some go somewhere else. But the thing is, most humans think _all_ ghosts are the same. All bad and all needing to be sent on. But we’re all as different dead as we were when we were alive. I believe that most ghosts are decent. Their souls were in balance only because of some bad choices they made when they were alive.”

Jared nods in agreement.

“You see.. we’re given a hundred years to better our chances of going to Heaven. Some of us strive for that, the bad ones just want to continue their _fun_ until their time is up and they go to Hell. But there are some who just want to coast along until their time is up and then go on to whatever’s next. Those types usually end up in Purgatory as a kind of civil servant for the dearly departed, and most of them are fine with that. Like me.”

“You don’t wanna go to Heaven? See your loved ones?”

“Not really.”

“Why not?”

“Look, forget about me for now, we’ll talk about that later. Right now, this is about you. I’m being pushy about these restrictions and dangers to ghosts to protect you Jared.”

“I know. Salt deters us, iron hurts us, and exorcisms send us on before we’re really ready to go. So all that talk we see in ghost movies about ghosts not belonging to this world and needing to be put to rest… that’s all bull?”

“Yes, mostly. The universe or God, however you wanna see it, already has a system set up to handle the afterlife. But, as with all things where humans are involved, things can go wrong and get twisted. Some people go bad and then as ghosts, get even worse. That’s when the living can help with their rituals and such.”

“I got it Jensen. I promise. Can we _please_ get back to what we were doing now?”

Without another word Jensen slid down Jared’s body. The younger man groaning as Jensen paused to lick at the small dribble of precome oozing from the turgid tip of Jared’s still achingly hard cock.

Jensen then hooked his hands around the outside of Jared’s thighs and guided his legs up until they were pressed to Jared’s heaving chest.

Jared could feel a hot blush working its way up his chest and into his face when Jensen paused again to just sit back and look at Jared; long, lean body fully exposed and offered up eagerly to him.

Done with teasing and eager to fully taste him, Jensen cupped the taut, smooth cheeks of Jared’s ass with both hands then leaned in to run the flat of his tongue over the young man’s invitingly pink hole, thrilled with the sounds it wrung out of his lover.

“There’s one more thing you need to learn about being a ghost Jared.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?! I swear to GAH!” Jared screamed when Jensen attached his mouth over his hole and began licking hard, narrowing his tongue and pushing at the furled entrance with an eager insistence.

Jared’s eyes slammed shut as he dug his head back into the softness of the large bed. He’d always wondered what getting eaten out would feel like and if he’d known it felt like this he would’ve pursued it more than he had in the past.

Then again, maybe it was just because it was Jensen.

Behind his eyelids, Jared could see lights flashing and when he opened his eyes again he saw it wasn’t just him. Every light in the room was flashing on and off.

“Ignore it.” Jensen said, pulling back slightly to run one finger along the spit-soaked muscle of Jared’s rim. Lust blown eyes following his own finger as he traced the fluttering, spasming entrance. Without warning, Jensen pushed one finger into the younger man, pulling a long moan of surprised pleasure from him.

“Our presence alone messes with electrical devices. Especially lights. When our emotions are running high, it can get out of control.”

“Okay. Was that the one thing more you n-need to tell me?” Jared asked, breathlessly, putting the flickering lights out of his mind as his full attention was snared once again by Jensen’s actions between his legs.

“No, it was something else.”

“I swear to God, Jensen! I am gonna find a way to revive you just so I can kill you again! Tell me, _already_!”

“So impatient.” Jensen teased, then finally decided to stop torturing Jared. Or so the younger man hoped.

Jensen let Jared’s legs fall to either side of him as he moved up to take the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth, suckling it gently even as he pushed one finger into Jared’s tight, silken heat.

Jared moaned, the sound of it tinged with surprise. He raised his head to peer down at Jensen who’d paused in his suckling to look back up at him.

“It-it didn’t burn. The first penetration, even if it’s a finger usually burns a bit until I loosen up.”

Jensen pulled off of Jared’s dick with a pop of his lips. Licking them before speaking, Jared tracked the movement before refocusing on his eyes.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you earlier. Your body is not really your body. Your form is made up of matter, or ether, or whatever we’re made up of. Even Sandy isn’t quite sure. Your mind, your soul shapes it to the form you’re most used to. Which is probably why you look so hale and hearty. Being as sick as you were, I’m betting you didn’t look like this when you were close to the end.”

“You’re right. I wasn’t. I mean, I was pale and skinny but not drastically so.”

“Your current form can’t be hurt by anything other than iron. Hell, if you wanted you could even prevent me from being able to touch you if you wanted to. Just with the power of your mind.” Jensen said. He pulled out his finger then pushed back with two fingers, Jared’s eyes fluttered, lips parting with a soft sigh of pleasure.

“Cool. That’s why you weren’t worried about lube. So why are you bothering with your fingers then? Fuck me, already!”

Jensen worked his two fingers in and out, making sure to spread them as he pulled, stretching Jared slowly.

“Because our minds completely govern our bodies. You can’t really be hurt but you can feel pain. If your mind says you’ll feel pain from a certain action then you _will_ feel the pain. And there’s no way in hell I’m hurting you.”

Jared bit his bottom lip even as he gazed adoringly at the older man. Touched by Jensen’s strict regard for Jared’s well-being.

Jensen soon worked him open enough so that three fingers were sliding and spreading in and out of him, while his other hand worked Jared’s diamond hard cock slowly; enough friction to tease, but not nearly enough to get him off just yet.

When he finally felt that Jared was ready, Jensen climbed back between Jared’s long legs, pulling one leg up to hook it around his waist.

“What is it about you?” Jensen asked as he pressed his body into Jared’s, kissing softly along his jawline. “I’ve never just jumped into bed with someone I literally met about an hour ago. But I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, and afterlife, too. You don’t feel like a stranger to me.”

“You don’t feel like a stranger to me either.” said Jared, as he cupped the side of Jensen’s face. “A part of me can’t believe this is actually happening. Since we moved here and heard all the stories about you and your house, I’ve felt a kind of fascination with you. Looking up old news stories, going through the yearbooks and old issues of the school paper just looking for information on you. Tell you the truth, I kinda worried my family with how interested I was in you. Especially after I got sick and they brought me home to spend my last days in comfort.”

Jensen tilted his head and cocked one brow up in question.

Jared smiled, blushing a bit. “My Dad set my bed up right by my window and my room faces your property. He also gave me his old binoculars when I asked for them and I’ve been watching you for weeks.”

“You could see me?”

“Only after I came back from the hospital. Not before I got sick. I don’t know why.”

“Sandy said that those close to death could sense us and sometimes see us. I guess she was right.”

“This Sandy sounds like she knows alot about ghosts and stuff. Is she like a witch or an occult expert?”

Jensen laughed. “Sandy?! She’s like the sweetest, most vanilla person you could ever meet. She just knows so much ‘cos she’s been dead a lot longer than me, Christian, or even Chad. Also, she’s friends with a woman who practices Voodoo or Vodou or whatever the hell it’s called. She lives on the property behind Sandy’s house and is a _manbo_ or priestess of the Vodou religion. Don’t believe the stuff you’ve heard about or seen in movies, either. This Manbo is like a spiritualist between the veils of reality… or so she’s told Sandy. Sandy thinks she’s the real deal and because the woman can see us and interact with us, I tend to believe her.”

“I’d like to meet the others.”

“You will. We’ll go see Sandy first to ask about your missing tether, after we take care of your current problem.”

“My current problem? What’s my current problem?”

“You’re in dire need of a good fucking and I’m the only one that can help.” Jensen leered as he reached down between their bodies to take his own cock in hand. He then tapped the head of his cock against Jared’s opening twice before pushing it in with one slow, yet steady roll of his hips.

Both men groaned loudly.

All the light fixtures in the room flashed off and on.

Jared dug the back of his head into the bed as his back bowed, Jensen running one hand up his long torso in an almost reverent fashion.

Unable to resist the tempting length of Jared’s neck, Jensen practically fell onto Jared, his mouth kissing, biting, and sucking its way up from the hollow at the base of Jared’s throat, up under his chin, then along the strong line of Jared’s jaw.

Jensen relished the taste of Jared’s skin as he paused his hips to allow Jared time to adjust to his cock deep inside of him.

When Jared dropped his back onto the surface of the bed and brought his head down to catch Jensen’s lips in a searing kiss that had Jensen’s toes curling with pleasure, his hips unconsciously swiveled, making Jared purr at the feel of his hard length rubbing his insides.

“Holy fuck, Jen! So damn big, so full!” Jared cried, voice cracked and raw.

Jensen was too preoccupied with not blowing his load too soon. He’d had many partners before he’d died and sex with Christian had always been satisfying, but Jared’s tight heat was hands down the best he has ever felt.

As Jared began to move against him, trying to urge Jensen to start fucking him, Jensen realized that this was the first time a bed partner was not only able to take his entire cock, but as Jared pushed down on him, making himself gasp when Jensen’s cock pushed a bit deeper, it meant that Jared could take more if needed and it gave Jensen the freedom to just fuck away to his heart’s content.

Grinning with lustful intent, Jensen stared at Jared’s gorgeous face as he pulled back slowly with his hips, then pushed forward with a steady, hard thrust. Smiling happily when Jared’s eyes rolled upwards even as a deep moan fell from his reddened, puffy lips.

“Fuck yeah, Jen! Fucking beautiful dick, going so deep. More, fuck me harder!”

“You’ve got a damn dirty mouth for a nice, sweet boy Jay.”

“Not nice… sweet… OH GOD! Fuckkkk!” Jared screamed when Jensen pulled nearly all the way out of him, then slammed back in.

Jensen knew he wasn’t going to last long, already feeling the tingling that seemed to run from all of his extremities towards his groin, his aching balls tightening and pulling up against his body. But he refused to let go before Jared did.

Hooking one of Jared’s long legs over his shoulder, Jensen knee-walked his way even closer to Jared. His own legs now straddling Jared’s other leg. Rearing back so that he was kneeling up on the bed, Jensen pulled on the leg he had propped on his shoulder until Jared turned to lay partly on his side.

Resting part of his weight on the thigh he was straddling, Jensen was now perfectly aligned with Jared’s hole. With only the need to move his hips , Jensen let his iron control go. He marveled at the hot, silky smooth feel of Jared as his hips began to pick up a rhythm. Jared’s lean hips almost instantly picking it up and moving in a counter-rhythm that had Jared pushing down as Jensen pushed up. The sound of their flesh slapping together filled the room, a counterpoint to their moans and grunts.

Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s body, wherever he could reach, his long fingers sliding and dipping into curves and slopes as if trying to memorize every inch of the older man’s beautiful body.

Jensen’s whole body now felt flushed and overheated and when he opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. One of Jared’s shoes was floating in midair next to the bed. Glancing around, he laughed out loud.

Jared’s eyes shot open then narrowed in shock as he took in a book floating by the bed. “What the…”

His hips stilled as he pushed up onto one elbow and looked around the room. He gaped at the odd, yet beautiful display going on all over the large room.

The curtains at the window were billowing as if a breeze were going through the room as clothing, books, knick-knacks and other various objects were floating about the room. Some in place, others moving by themselves on an unseen track, while other pieces seemed to be dancing together.

“Wow.” he said, breathlessly. “Are we doing this?”

“Yes, we are.” Jensen rasped out, his focus completely back on Jared.

The lights in the room flared brighter for a second when Jensen pushed into him again after shifting to change the angle. Jared’s eyes rolled again when Jensen’s cock dragged deliciously across his sweet spot.

“Guh! Again, do that again!” Jared cried out, dropping back onto the bed.

Suddenly, Jared made a hiccuping, laughing noise as a pair of action figures went by, the toys obviously having their own carnal relations. 

“Something tells me this isn’t the first time Luke and Han have played together.” Jared laughed, grinning up at Jensen.

“Nope.” Jensen answered, voice deep and rough. “Those two have been bumping plastic since I was thirteen and realized I liked boys. But just to be clear, _I’m_ Han Solo and you’re my Luke Skywalker.”

“You’re such a sap. But I guess it’s better than being Princess Leia.”

“Oh baby, you’re _still_ my pretty, pretty princess.”

Tightening his muscles so that his channel tightened, then undulated around Jensen’s steel-hard cock, Jared grinned mischievously when Jensen’s eyes rolled up and a loud groan was torn from his lush lips.

“Shut up and fuck me, Ackles.”

“As you wish, Princess.”

Grabbing Jared’s upraised leg, Jensen moved it over his head, forcing the younger man to flip over onto his stomach. Jensen then moved to kneel between Jared’s legs and used the position to force Jared to spread wider. He then roughly parted Jared’s cheeks and with unerring accuracy speared his cock straight in with one hard jab and push. Jared arched his back and pushed up the full extension of his arms, his longish hair flaring out as he threw his head back and shouted Jensen’s name.

Giving up on the banter and wordplay, Jensen ran his hands up and down the soft skin of Jared’s back, then settled them on Jared’s firm, little bubble butt, kneading the taut globes almost painfully as he began to fuck Jared in earnest. Long, fast strokes that soon had the younger man writhing and moaning incessantly beneath him.

It took only a couple more minutes for Jared’s body to start glowing, and as the young man began to diffuse and sink into the bed, Jensen’s body followed suit and the both of them began drifting downwards with Jensen never stopping or losing his rhythm or pace. Jensen was aware that it would happen and knew that his own body was starting to glow as well as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Jared’s eyes opened and then flared wide as he noted his glowing hand near his face and the fact that they were descending slowly through the bottom of the bed and starting to go through the floor as well.

“Don’t worry, it’s natural for ghosts.” Jensen grunted, as his hips picked up their pace.

Even with both of them going diffuse on their surroundings, they still felt solid to each other and Jensen was forced to grip Jared’s hips tight as his thrust had the younger man thrashing beneath him. Unintelligible, yet demanding sounds falling from his lips.

Their combined glow brightened even more as they drifted down into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna come, Jen.”

Voice shaking from his exertions, Jensen reached up to pull on Jared’s shoulders until they were pressed together, chest to back. Jensen sat back on his heels, pulling Jared backwards, up onto his lap, both arms wrapping firmly around his new lover.

Jared full on screamed when, at this new angle, Jensen could now hit Jared’s prostate dead-on (pun totally intended), and began pistoning erratically up into Jared’s hot, tight depths. 

Jensen felt Jared’s whole body stiffen even as his channel clamped down on Jensen’s cock and began pulsing. Jensen groaned loudly and dropped one hand down to Jared’s spurting cock and worked his hand up and down the shaft, helping Jared’s orgasm along.

When Jared came his entire body had burst into an incandescent display of pure light. Jensen could barely make out Jared’s body in his arms and his hips worked furiously so that he could join his lover.

Jared fell back onto Jensen’s chest and turned his head to kiss the underside of Jensen’s jaw. Reaching up with one hand, he turned Jensen’s head to him so that he could capture his lips for a searing kiss. Just as Jared sucked Jensen’s tongue into his mouth, Jensen came. The last few thrusts almost violent as he instinctively tried to push his come deeper into his lover, even as Jared flared again with another, yet smaller orgasm.

The both of them had to close their eyes as their combined light flooded the area and the two lovers faded out.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_An unknown amount of time later…_ **

 

Sandy and Chad stood just inside the gates of the Ackles property; both of them staring intently at the house, hoping for any sign of life, or unlife, as it were.

Chad finally stood up from where he’d been crouched on his haunches and turned to the petite woman beside him. “He’s gone, Sandz. It’s been over four hours. We’ve shouted, thrown rocks at his front door with no response. Hell, I even plucked one of his mother’s roses and he didn’t pop in to blast me back across the street. I think whatever happened between him and the new kid sent them both on. Can we at least go back across the street? Stretching our tethers this far isn’t good for either of us.”

“Fine, we can sit on the curb in front of our houses. But I am not giving up on Jensen. He’s gotta be in there somewhere. Sex doesn’t move you on to Heaven or Hell - no matter how damned good it is.”

Chad snorted as he followed Sandy through the gates and back across the wide, well maintained street.

“It _did_ sound good, didn’t it? Almost made me wanna consider going bi if I could get sex that good. Only, I’d be the fucker not the fuckee.”

Blushing slightly, Sandy smirked at Chad as she settled down to sit on the curb directly across from Jensen’s front gates. “You _are_ a fucker. We’ve been telling you that for years.”

Chad gasped dramatically, one hand pressed to his chest as he pretended to be shocked. “Why Miss McCoy! Whatever happened to the proper little lady your parents raised you to be?!”

“She died again, moved on, and left me here to endure yours and Jensen’s bad grammar, naughty language, and dirty jokes.”

At the mention of Jensen’s name, Chad’s usual irrepressible nature dimmed. His eyes shot back towards the Ackles house and Sandy’s did the same; worry evident in both their faces.

“I’ve seen ghost-sex countless times, Sandz. So have you. Have you ever seen it go down like that? So bright we couldn’t even look at the house for a good ten minutes after? Hell, I bet it was even visible to any ghosts in outer space. _If_ there are ghosts in space, that is.”

“No, I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

Just then, both ghosts’ attention was snagged by the whistling of a human walking along the sidewalk towards them.

“Cynthia!” Sandy called out, recognizing the handsome black woman walking toward them. Dressed all in black, except for a turquoise scarf, dark red beanie and orange strappy sandals. The rest of her ensemble consisted of a solid black long-sleeved button down, and an equally black skirt in the peasant style that flowed all the way down to just below her ankles.

Cynthia made a comical sight to most people. But having lived and worked with ghosts for most of her life, she knew that vibrant, yet darker colors register more to spirits. It helped them to see humans better. Most of the time, ghosts don’t even notice the living. 

“Hello Sandra. I got a strong pulse from the spectral world coming from this direction and I even saw a bit of a sparkle in the air too. Did something happen over here?”

Chad shifted nervously from foot to foot, then finally stepped forward to stand by Sandy. “Hi Cynthia.” he said, smiling hopefully at her.

The woman turned a glare on Chad, muttering darkly at the young blonde man. “Who gave you permission to speak to me, spirit? And even if you do, only my friends can call me Cynthia! You call me Mojo just like everyone else!”

“Oh, come _on_ Mojo! When are you gonna forgive me? It’s been almost a decade! I told you I’m sorry countless times. I didn’t know the cannabis you were burning was for a spell and that I ruined the spell for you. The man who lost his hair instead of his head still looks totally ridiculous. Doesn’t having to live with that embarrassment make it a much better punishment than just killing him?”

Thinning her lips in anger at the former stoner, Cynthia finally broke down and gave a delighted laugh. “Yes it did turn out better. So far, he’s tried wigs, toupees and even that hair plug thingy and none of them will work. His hair is still growing in a pattern that makes it look like he’s got an ass on the back of his head.”

“A literal Ass-Hat!” Chad crowed, then he and Mojo fell against each other laughing. Chad subconsciously solidifying enough so that Mojo wouldn’t just fall through his body.

Sandy laughed along with them, but was the first to regain her composure as her gaze once again fell on Jensen’s home. It being the biggest house on the block, it was hard to not look at it.

“Cyn, I’m actually glad you dropped by. Chad and I have been out here for hours. We think something bad happened to Jensen. We’re worried.”

“Oh? Was that the disturbance I felt and saw?”

“Yeah, the glimmer you saw was a mere fraction of what it was like here. Jensen’s whole property was completely lit up. Like a mini-sun just sitting among the roses. We could barely make out the house!”

“You know the Padalecki kid died in his own bed, right?” Chad cut in.

“Yeah. I sensed it before the gossip queens got around to calling me.”

“Well, we saw the kid with Jensen _in_ Jensen’s garden.”

“Okaaaay.” Cynthia Mojo replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“Then they _both_ went into Jensen’s house.”

Mojo’s eyes flared wide. “That’s impossible! The Padalecki home is more than twenty feet from the Ackles’. Way more. His tether should’ve snapped him back, then he would’ve been too weak to move again for a couple of hours.”

“There was no snap, Cyn! And as far as we could see, the kid didn’t even have a tether!” Sandy said. “Then, not long after they went in, the glow started up, getting brighter and brighter until it flared once then disappeared and we couldn’t hear Jensen or the kid anymore.”

Mojo turned to look at the Ackles home, then hitched up the front of her long skirts and marched toward the gate even as she began rummaging in the black fanny pack she wore around her waist, under her shirt, with her free hand. Chad and Sandy instantly followed her.

“Aha!” Mojo crowed, as she held up an old-fashioned key for Chad and Sandy to see. “I still have the skeleton key Jensen gave you, Sandy, to give to me in case of emergencies. I think this counts as an emergency, don’t you?”

Mojo got the front gate open quickly then made her way to the front doors, as Sandy and Chad waited just inside the gate again.

As Cynthia Mojo got closer to the front door, she could tell that there was still a glow inside, just not as evident from the outside.

Just as she opened the front door and was about to step in, Chad called out to her. “Sandy doesn't agree, but I think the two fucked each other right up into Heaven.”

Mojo turned to fix Chad with an incredulous stare even as Sandy slapped him on the arm.

“What?! That sex glow was _intense_! If I had retinas they’d be seared away by now. All’s I’m saying is, if that didn’t have anything to do with Heaven I don’t know what else it could be!”

Shaking her head in exasperation, Cyn stepped into the foyer of the Ackles Manse and closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so majority of the replies have requested I continue this, so I will. I've got some other fic challenges I need to get through so I can't promise WHEN it's coming, just that it WILL.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and taking the time to comment! xoxo  
> For news and updates on my stories follow me on Twitter **@JessieCristo73**


End file.
